The Unplanned
by Lexie Mark
Summary: It was just supposed to be a fun trip to Los Vegas with friends. If they only knew one night would change their lives forever. A/H, A/U. mention of rape


**The Unplanned **

_**Author's note: Everyone is human, so obviously this is an A/U. I debated if I wanted to include Rosalie's rape in this, and in the end I decided it was too much of an important event in Rosalie's life in the book to not to include it this. There is a brief description of what happened leading up to her rape, but no major details. This is my first Twilight fic ever…So please be nice!**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are owned by the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. Some dialogue from the rape scene is taking from pages 159 and 160 from Eclipse. **_

Main Characters:

Rosalie Hale- 22

Emmett McCarty- 24

Side Characters:

Jasper Hale- 24

Alice Brandon- 22

Edward Cullen- 22

Bella Swan 23

**The Unplanned Part One**

Rose's POV

"Rosalie!" I hear my best friend, Alice Brandon; yell as she entered my apartment. "Are you almost ready?"

We were about to leave for a Los Vegas vacation. Since we all had some vacation days to use up from work they decided it was the perfect excuse.

I hear a man snort, "Alice…This is Rosie we are talking about…"

"Shut up Jasper!" I yell at my older brother. I pulled my suitcase out of my room and towards Jasper and Alice. "I am ready."

Alice clapped her hands together, "Yay!" She took Jasper's hand. "Are you excited for Vegas Rose?"

I nodded, "I am. It will be nice to get away for a few days." I narrowed my eyes slightly, "Just please promise me you won't make out the entire plane ride there. I really don't need to see my brother make out with my best friend."

Jasper shrugged, "Don't you usually take valium during plane rides? You should be knocked out anyway."

It was true. Plane rides made me nervous, so I would usually end up taking valium to help relax me, and I would always end up falling asleep.

"Jasper, did you tell Rose that Emmett will there?" Alice asked as they walked to Jasper's car. Jasper was rolling Rosalie's suitcase behind him.

"No…" Jasper sounded slightly annoyed. "Stop trying to hook those two up…"

Emmett was Jasper's friend from college. I had not met him yet, but Alice had told me several times he was perfect for me.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Come on. You know they would be good together."

"I'm not going to Vegas to meet guys." I told them as we piled to Jasper's car. "I'm going to have a good time with my brother and my best friends. And I get a whole week to relax."

"Rosie you really should get out there…" Alice told me, as she looked over her shoulder at me. "I mean…Aren't you tired of just going out with Jasper, Edward, or me?"

"No…Not really." I frowned. "Why? Are you tired of hanging out with me?"

"No I didn't say that." Alice quickly told me, "It's just that…We get worried about you sometimes."

"Thank you for worrying about me…But I'm just not ready to go out and really start dating…" I paused, closing my eyes sadly. "Not after what happened."

Alice immediately stopped the subject. And for the next ten minutes we drove in silence. I could see Jasper's fingers tightly wrapped around the steering wheel s, so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. He hated it when the subject would be brought up. I couldn't blame him. We had always been really close. And he has always been protective. So I couldn't blame him when he was would get upset when he was reminded of what happened to me…

I sighed heavily.

When he was reminded of my rape…

It had happened four years earlier…

_Much to Jasper's dismay I was dating his best friend, Royce King II. To this day the name sent chills down my spine…_

_I was visiting my friend Vera and her new baby, Henry. She and her husband were just days away from their move across the country, from Seattle, Washington to Portland, Maine. I wanted to see them one last time before they left._

_My apartment was not too far away from Vera's. It was only a few streets away. My car had broken down a few days earlier so I had walked. When we were finally done visiting it was late. Vera offered me a ride home, but I refused. My apartment was only a few streets away._

_I should have been fine._

_When I was only a few blocks away from my apartment I heard a filmier laugh. "R…OOOSSE!" I heard a drunken slur._

_I turned, "Royce?" _

"_Come here Rose…" The four friends with him laughed._

_I smiled, walking up to him, "Hi Royce."_

_He grabbed me much rougher than he usually did, pulling me close, "What do you think John? Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?"_

_John looked at me from head to toe. "It's hard to tell…She's all covered up." _

_All five men laughed._

_Royce pulled at my coat, "Show them what you look like, Rose." He hissed the words in my ear. He pulled at my coat again, pulling it open. The buttons scattered on to the ground. _

"_ROYCE!" I shrieked. My voice waivered, "What are you doing?" I tried to release myself from his grip. But he was too strong for me. _

_He pulled me into the alleyway that was between the pawnshop and the pet shop. He pushed me down to my knees. I yelped out in pain. _

_Again, they laughed._

_I tried to crawl away, but one of the men, I'm not sure which one, kicked me down. It was then John grabbed my wrists, holding them above my head. "Come on Royce…Show us what she looks like…"_

_I tried to scream as Royce started to rip off my clothes, but every time I opened my mouth I would either get hit or a pair of lips would cover mine. _

_They took their turns with me. Touching me. Fondling me. Raping my virginity from me._

_They left me there in the alley, beaten and dying. _

_Of course they thought I was already dead._

The next thing I knew it was a week and half later, and I was in the hospital. I found out later that some I was found by the owner of the pawnshop, I was barely clinging to life.

Soon after Royce King and the other four devils, were arrested. They were lucky. If Jasper had gotten to them first they would have been dead. I still could not get the image of Jasper's face out of my head, when I told him it had been Royce and his friends who had raped me.

It had been four years and I have been on several dates, but they never survived past date number two. And they never, ever resulted in sex.

"Rose?" Alice finally broke the silence, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

A small smile crept on my lips, "I know. And you don't have to be. I know you are just looking out for me." I ran my fingers through my blonde hair, "So…You excited to meet Edward's girlfriend?" I asked, effectively changing the subject.

Edward, Alice, and I have been friends since we were in first grade. Edward was practically my brother. When I was 12, and Jasper was 14, our parents were killed in a car accident. And Edward's parents, Esme and Carlisle took us in. They had been our parents' best friends, after all.

Alice shrugged, "I'm not sure what I think. What is her name again, Ella?"

"Bella." I corrected, "Bella Swan." I smiled, "When I talked to him last he seemed pretty happy with her."

"He is letting us meet her…" Alice mused, "It's the first time since high school he let that happen."

Jasper laughed, "That is probably because you two gain up on the poor girl."

I shrugged, "We don't gain up on her…We just have to make sure she is good enough for Edward. It is not our fault no one has yet."

Alice nodded in agreement. "Bella must be something special, if he is letting us meet her."

"Just be nice you two…" Jasper warned as he pulled into the long terming parking spot at the airport. "If Edward likes this girl, do not ruin it for him."

I laughed. "Only if she is worthy!" I started dramatically as I stepped out of the car.

Alice squealed as she watched a plane taking off, "Los Vegas here we come!"

I grinned widely at Alice's excitment. I was excited as well. I needed this trip.

If I only knew...

This trip would change my life forever.

TBC...?

Please send let me know what you think. And remember this is my first Twilight fic...So please be nice.


End file.
